Ahogado
by Rinizabeth Calii Di Reaper
Summary: una pesadilla tras caer en la locura del libro de Eibon... por más fuerte que pueda ser un shinigami siempre estarán las secuelas. que maaal summary


**Soul eater y todos sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo y a su ilimitada imaginación. yo solo me permito fantasear un poco con ellos. **

** Ahogado~**

Cuando el mundo es absorbido en lo más profundo del color negro se que estoy soñando. Se que ya no estoy dentro de ese libro.

No, no más.

Pero esto es repetitivo. Este sueño es repetitivo.

** ...….…..**

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que todo es tan lejano?

Los recuerdos se hacen borrosos, los días pasan, las horas trascurren y la vida desaparece rápidamente como un puñado de polvo arrojado al viento. La realidad se ha vuelto indiferente a la oscuridad y la oscuridad es constante y acogedora.

¿Desde cuando la oscuridad se volvió una aliada más que una enemiga?

Debió ser desde el primer momento en que sentí el amargo trago de la realidad. De esta realidad. La misma que ahora me abraza con tanta fuerza que es inevitable caer rendido ante sus pies. Aun que no me rindo con tanta facilidad, en estos momentos Soy como una gota de aceite nadando en un profundo mar de agua; es imposible juntarles dado que son dos compuestos moleculares opuesto… es como juntar dos imanes del mismo polo... si, yo y la prominente oscuridad somos dos polos opuestos.

Sin embargo ella es más fuerte. Ella es fuerte, ella no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente.

¿Y yo que? ¿Me dejare vencer?

Siento como me arde la sangre, siento mi respiración agitada casi ahogada… me estoy ahogando.

_Me ahogo, me ahogo, me ahogo_

Me agito impaciente, desesperado tratando de pensar en alguna posibilidad de escapar de esta pesadilla. Quiero desaparecer y no volver aquí. Este lugar es irritante, molesto, asqueroso…

_Asco, asco, asco_

Eso es lo único que siento, asco. Asco por este lugar, asco por la oscuridad y asco… por mí. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo? Trato de pensar de verdad lo intento… pero algo me esta carcomiendo los sentidos, el alma, el corazón. Me están comiendo vivo. Trato de negarlo, agito la cabeza en signo de reproche tratando de negar el hecho de estar siendo devorado por dentro. Pero así es como me siento.

Se lo que es esto, lo e sentido anteriormente, solo tengo que aferrarme a la realidad por más inquietante que sea. No a la realidad donde la oscuridad aguarda, no, no a esa. Tengo que aferrarme con todo a la verdadera realidad. La que esta fuera de mi cabeza.

No voy a ser devorado, no me esta comiendo por dentro. No tengo asco, no esta ahí, no es cierto… no es cierto, no es cierto… me tiemblan las manos, tiemblan de manera casi desenfrenada y de repente una nueva reacción se apodera de mí: estoy eufórico.

¿¡No es maravilloso!? Me pregunto a mi mismo. Ahora mismo es como sentir un montón de adrenalina deslizarse por mis venas. Recuerdo vagamente que esta sensación solo logro sentirla en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte, esta adrenalina, este extraño poder… esta euforia es maravillosa. En cualquier otra ocasión estaría absolutamente tranquilo y manteniendo siempre la compostura, además de que esta sensación solo seria un sentimiento pasajero para mi estructurada mente. Por alguna razón esto es distinto, no es un sentimiento pasajero ni una sensación poco cotidiana.

Esto es uno de los más maravillosos placeres.

Placer… lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia, soberbia. Esas son las siete palabras que se me vienen a la mente cuando pienso en placer. Siete pecados, siete estúpidas reglas para demostrar que la humanidad no es más que un engranaje mal ajustando. Esas siete palabras que representan las cosas que estoy sintiendo ahora, esta euforia, este placer es casi como cada uno de los pecados.

_Me estoy cayendo lentamente._

La lujuria por el deseo de absorber esta oscuridad. La pereza de no querer volver afuera. La gula de querer más y más. La ira al pensar en lo que me llegare a convertir si obtengo esta oscuridad. La envidia al pensar en los seres insignificantes que la obtuvieron también. Y claro, la soberbia de saber que solo yo y nadie más que yo puede convertirse en lo que podría llamarse... un ser perfecto.

_Perfecto_. Esa palabra resuena en mi mente.

_Perfecto_. Se repite una y otra vez.

_Perfecto_. Es un eco.

¿…voy a ser perfecto?

Si me dejo consumir… ¿seré perfecto? ¿Puedo? ¿Es cierto?

Ahora que la realidad fue destruida… que la vida se desmorona… que ya nada tiene sentido ¿¡quien soy yo para cuestionar mis propios deseos!?

Las cosas ya no parecen tan malas.

¡Las cosas se han vuelto divertidas!

No se que hacer, no se que decir ni como debo reaccionar solo quiero desaparecer y dejarme llevar por esta oscuridad. Quiero sentirla, apoderarme de ella y dejarme llevar por su corriente. Quiero ser parte de la oscuridad.

¿Qué tan malo seria? ¿Qué tanto durara?

¿De todas formas, a quien le importa? Si yo desaparezco… ¿Qué tanto importa? Nunca vinieron por mí. Si, ellos no vinieron por mí. Los que dijeron ser mis amigos no vinieron. Me abandonaron, me dejaron.

¿Tan poco les importo?

No… no puedo culparlos. Es mi culpa por a verme descuidado y a verme dejado atrapar. No puedo culpar al resto por mis acciones. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí duele.

Me duele…

Es un dolor punzante en el fondo del alma. Ellos realmente me abandonaron, solo fui una persona más que conocieron en su vida sin valor alguno. Me dejaron aquí a hundirme en la oscuridad, nunca fue nadie para esas personas.¿Amigos? Ellos no fueron eso… no… ellos me usaron como parte de sus estupideces cotidianas, solo fui un idiota que se aferro a un grupo de desconocidos pensando que ellos correspondían ese lazo de unión.

No soy más que un idiota ¿no? Digo… ¿Quién querría ser mi amigo? Una persona neurótica y molesta, solo soy un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera. O tal vez fueron ellos los tontos que no lograron comprenderme. Esas mentes débiles que solo pueden pensar en idioteces y sencilleces.

¿¡Para que los necesito!? Solo hacen que me retrase. No hacen falta.

_No hacen falta, no hacen falta, no hacen falta._

Solo un tipo tan estúpido como yo podría aferrarse a algo tan poco importante como la amistad o el cariño… ¿y la admiración? ¿Es tonto aferrarse a la admiración?

Yo admiro a mi padre y...

Mi padre. El tampoco vendrá a rescatarme.

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Estoy rodeado de mentirosos, de traidores, de estúpidos de débiles y de molestos dolores de cabeza. ¡Todo este tiempo estuve segado!

Segado por las infinitas posibilidades de poder ser una persona decentemente normal como todas las demás. Estuve segado por mi ridículo deseo de compartir mi vida con el resto de las persona, por querer abrirme al resto. Fui engatusado por las cosas más sencillas, por la trampa peor construida y sin embargo fui fácilmente atrapado como un pequeño animal atrapado en una jaula.

_Perfecto._ Esa palabra vuelve a resonar.

_Perfecto. _Se escucha cada vez más fuerte.

_¡Perfecto! _Resuena, resuena con una fuerza brutal.

Una fuerza inhumana que busca instalarse en mi cabeza. Y lo logra. Ahora lo se. Debo aceptar la oscuridad.

La acepto, la acepto ¡la acepto!

No solo la quiero, esto es mucho más profundo que una tonta necesidad ¡esto es un anhelo embriagador! Me siento como un maldito adicto, necesito sentir el sabor de esta oscuridad. Si no lo hago ahora siento… siento que moriré aquí mismo.

Me llevo las manos al pelo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es lo que realmente necesito? ¿lo que deseo?

Ya da igual… ¡todo me da igual! Si dejo entrar la oscuridad tendré todo ¡voy a ser perfecto! Vale la pena perder incluso mi alma por este deseo, perder a mis amigos a mis enemigos a mis seres amados

…perder a las dos personas que más admiro

No hay tiempo que perder, ya no... pero aun así Necesito más tiempo, tengo que pensarlo un poco. ¡No, no seas estúpido no necesitas pesar más! La quiero… la quiero… la quiero…

_Estoy temblando…_

_Me caigo_

_Me ahogo._

Siento como la locura me controla. La locura es una embriagadora oscuridad. La más deliciosa de las drogas.

El mundo esta teñido de negro.

¿Por qué de negro? Por que no puedo sentir calor al ser inyectado con locura. Por que no puedo arrepentirme de lo que estoy asiendo. Por que no puedo gritar.

Grito, grito, grito, grito, grito pero nadie escucha. ¿¡Que sentido tiene gritar si nadie me escucha!? ¿¡Que sentido tiene pedir perdón si a nadie le importas!?

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

No quiero perderme en este mundo frió teñido de negro.

Frío, frío, frío.

Nunca había sentido tanto frío.

No quiero desaparecer. Estoy arrepentido.

_Perfecto. _Me digo

_PERFECTO. _Me obligo a gritar tratando de escucharme en medio de esta risa descontrolado.

Me rio sin saber por que. Solo en este mundo frió y negro. Pero estoy sonriendo.

Estoy tan feliz.

La locura es la herramienta que usan para mantenerme vivo mientras me consumo en una tortura creada por mi mismo. Y el mundo ya no es negro… es rojo.

¡Es rojo, el mundo es rojo!

Esto está divertido. ¡Es demasiado divertido! No puedo dejar de reírme.

¿¡Por que mierda me rio!? ¿¡Que esta pasado conmigo!?

El mundo se tiñe de un maldito color rojo y es demasiado divertido… no puedo respirar… estoy agitado, me estoy ahogado ¡es genial! Se siente demasiado bien para ser verdad, este placer es demasiado fuerte.

¡Es rojo, es rojo Todo el maldito mundo se tiñe de rojo!

Me estoy sofocando en este placer, es lo mejor. ¡A la mierda la simetría! Esto es mejor… es embriagante. Acaso no es el mundo así en todo caso, el mundo exterior es igual que dentro de este libro.

_Negro, rojo, sucio, sofocante._

El mundo es así. A menos que… yo lo cambie.

_Negro, rojo, negro, rojo._

¡Puedo crear un mundo que realmente valga la pena!

_Negro, rojo, negro, rojo._

Un mundo perfecto, limpio, ordenado, simétrico, real, igualitario.

_Negro, rojo, negro, rojo._

Un mundo al que yo puede llamar "_perfecto" _sin tener en mente algo que cambiar. Puedo hacerlo, no, yo necesito hacerlo. No necesito que alguien este de acuerdo conmigo puedo hacerlo solo.

¿No fue siempre mejor de esa manera, hacer las cosas a mi forma tan única?

No solo creare un mundo perfecto… seré capaz de creer y destruir lo que sea. Podre hacer todo lo que quiera, voy a convertirme en el dios que este mundo necesita. Un dios mejor.

_Un dios perfecto_

Lo que este mundo necesita no es esperanza, es alguien que les abra los ojos a los corruptos. Es alguien que cree con sus propias manos algo tan maravilloso como un orden absoluto. Una Nada absoluta.

Nada.

Eso suena bien… es mas, eso es genial. Voy a destruir todo. Voy a crear solo con estas dos manos una nada absoluta. Algo que desafía la izquierda y la derecha. Un equilibrio absoluto.

_¡Rojo, negro, sucio, esquero, solitario, abandonado, traicionado, divertido!_

¡NADA, VOY A CREAR LA NADA!

Rio, rio, rio, rio, rio, rio, rio, rio quiero deshacerme de todos… matar, quemar, destruir, deshacer, desbaratar, cortar, caer, apuñalar… reír, reír, reír.

¡Mi mundo es perfecto!

…Y entonces todo es borroso de nuevo.

** ...….…..**

Es cuando mi mente se da por vencida y despierto. Me despierto agitado recordando el interior de ese lugar y poco a poco me siento de la misma forma, completamente sumergido entre mi respiración ahogada y mi poca conciencia de la realidad.

Pero estoy en casa.

Estoy en casa, en mi hogar con las personas que necesito y me gusta pensar también que ellas me necesitan de la misma manera. Generalmente es entonces cuando siento que de verdad me estoy quedando sin respiración, como si mis pulmones no funcionaran y se negaran a dejar pasar el aire. Comienzo a temblar descontroladamente y nuevamente siento como si estuviera dentro del libro… el libro… ese asqueroso lugar digno de ser una recurrente pesadilla dentro de mí. Estoy paralizado, congelado. Tengo tanto miedo.

Tengo miedo, demasiado.

No es como el miedo del desbalance, el desequilibrio de la asimetría. Es más bien un miedo que me recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Todo este tiempo desde que Salí de ahí e estado luchando conmigo mismo.

Solo yo soy mi enemigo. No hay nadie más que yo. No importa lo fuerte que parezca por fuera por que desde hace por lo menos unas semanas que lucho contra la locura. Más de una vez recuerdo con cautela el pensar con toda claridad en desaserme de Liz o Patty mientras ellas solo velaban y reían viendo que había vuelto sano y salvo a casa.

Lo he pensado, pensé que el maldito mundo se estaba cayendo en retorcidos pedazos de locura y que solo la nada podría controlarla… estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Me estoy volviendo loco poco a poco. Te carcome y te consume es horrible.

Espero hasta la mañana.

Las cosas parecen tranquilas, extrañaba la forma en la que esta cuidad se ve en la mañana: tranquila y pacifica. Trato de bajar las escaleras lo más despacio posible pero esta vez estoy perdido. Cuando voy a dar un paso más caigo presa de un descuido, no había pensado que tan temprano estaría alguien más despierto.

Y entonces aparece ella mirándome con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación. La conozco, se que no es capaz de demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos pero cuando estamos en estas circunstancias incluso una persona dura y cerrada como Elizabeth Thompson puede permitirse redimirse. Liz sabe que desde que volví e estado lejos de ella y de Patty, pero supongo que lo entiende. Sabe que necesito un momento para pensar con todo lo que a pasado en el ultimo tiempo.

"es muy temprano para que estés despierta" digo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, se que no me cree.

"igualmente" regaña.

En el ultimo tiempo la única vez que mantuvimos una conversación verdaderamente larga fue el día de mi regreso desde entonces me limito a encerrarme en la biblioteca de la mansión o a ir a la Death Room. Solo por el simple hecho de ser tan cobarde y no querer dar la cara ante nadie. No quiero decírselo a nadie, ni a ellas ni a los demás. Black Star lo sabe, el vio con sus propios ojos la forma en la que fui consumido y con el es suficiente. Le asegure que no quería que nadie lo supiera y para mi sorpresa el acepto sin ni siquiera hacerme una broma al respecto. Tal vez no lo conozco del todo.

Black Star... otra persona más a quien le debo la vida.

Lo único que se es que no quiero decirle a ellas, no estoy listo para la reacción. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que estuviste a punto de matarle? A alguien que confió en ti, que te respeta que pone todo su empeño en rescatarte. Y yo se los agradecí convirtiéndome en un ser despreciable capaz de pensar en las más absurdas atrocidades.

la voz de Liz me saque de mi trance:

"¿puedo hacer algo por ti?" claro que no puede y ella sabe. No es algo que otra persona pueda quitarme, la locura es una bomba y el detonador solo lo tiene uno mismo. Pero el gesto es tan amable que es difícil negarse.

"no puedes hacer nada." Suelto finalmente, tal vez fui algo duro pero no puedo permitirme molestarla.

"es solo un mal sueño ¿sabes?" me recuerda. La miro unos momentos sorprendido, no me esperaba que supiera lo de la pesadilla. Miro al suelo cuando noto que la puerta se abre despacio y la melena rubia chillona de patty se asoma.

"Onee-chan…" ese tono de voz es poco usual en Patty pero noto la preocupación y la agradezco.

Respiro profundo. "quiero decirles algo… si eso esta bien" algo deben saber, ellas saben que ahora puedo manejar la locura pero las explicaciones siempre trate de evitarlas. No puedo seguir así, no debe haber más secretos.

"¿tiene que ver con todo lo que a pasado últimamente?" Liz pregunta casi sarcástica, esta enojada.

"esta bien." Patty dice y me ofrece una sonrisa. es cuando se que el enojo de Liz es solo su mecanismo de defensa para persuadir sus verdades intenciones.

"quiero que ambas guarden un secreto" las miro a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no me siento tan solo. Ellas me apoyan

Un equipo solo sirve de esta manera. Solo sirve si soy capaz de recuperarme por mi mismo, pero eso no significa que no pueda recibir un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando. Es una pena que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello.

Soy el mismo idiota inmaduro de siempre, pero siento que algo cambio.

Ya no me estoy ahogando.

**je... escribí esto en un momento de locura y pues... no estoy muy segura de mi misma, tengo que mejorar mi escritura y mis falta de ortografía XD**

**sin embargo siempre creí que alguna secuela de locura había quedado dentro de Kid. **

**gracias por leer :3**


End file.
